Once More
by XSplashManX13
Summary: He was the one who always had to make the sacrifice. He was the one who always did everything to make her happy, even if it made him feel otherwise. He was the one who always took the bullet for her. He was the one who always cared for her when no one else did. He was the one who always ends up getting hurt. But what can you say? He's in-love, even until the end. AU. One-shot.


**A/N: Just an idea that I came up with while reading some RokuNami fics. Since Christmas Break's about to end, I figure that I should write something for a change. Thus, this fic was born! I got the inspiration from multiple writers across this website. There are a lot of RokuNami fics that end up my favorite KH characters being together. So I decided to mix it up a bit! In this fiction, Roxas and Naminé used to be a couple, until Naminé suddenly breaks up with him for no particular reason. Months passed and Roxas gets offered a scholarship to one of the premier schools in the country/galaxy. He decides to make one last sacrifice for his beloved Naminé. Please read and review! Thanks!  
**

Sora froze at the words of his little brother. He sat on the surface, completely overcome with shock. It was as if his heart had stopped beating and his blood ran cold through his veins. He felt as if the weight of the entire universe was dropped on his shoulders in an instant. He stopped breathing, stopped dangling his legs over the railing of the clock tower- he just totally froze.

A long moment of silence passed. The ice cream within Sora's hands started to melt, but he didn't seem to care. He tried to say something, anything, just to stop his brother from making in his opinion the most stupidest thing that he could ever do. However, he knew that his brother had made up his mind. He has already slammed the hammer down. There is no turning back. Not even their parents could stop him from his decision.

"W-what?" Sora croaked out after an endless eon of silence.

Roxas sighed and smiled sadly at his older twin. "I'm sorry bro, but I've come to that conclusion. There's no stopping me now. I'm not looking back, not for you, not for dad, not for anybody. I'm going through with my decision. I'm really sorry."

Sora couldn't take it anymore. Anger bubbled up his chest and it was dying to break free and wreak havoc. Sora tried to compose himself, but his heart and mind screamed a plethora of reasons at him as to why he should snap at his brother. Sora felt tears stinging his eyes, then he stood and grabbed Roxas by the collar. He stared at his brother with pure hatred and so much animosity.

"B-but how could you! Dammit Roxas! Do you think that you were going to get out of this that easily?! What the hell is wrong with you?! For one second, didn't you even think about what our friends and I would feel about what you did?!"

Roxas kept the sad smile on his face and nodded. "Of course I did."

Sora started wheezing in anger. He tightened his hold on his brother's collar as he hung his head low. He tried so hard to stop the tears to cascade down his cheeks. "I see." He mumbled lowly. He whipped his head back up to gaze into his brother's eyes with a solemn look on his face. "You don't care about us. You don't care about what we feel. You don't care that we care about you. You're such a cold-hearted bastard." Sora continued very very angrily. Tears started to flow freely down his cheeks.

"Sora, it's nothing like that."

"Oh yeah?! How in the hell is NOT telling your FRIENDS AND YOUR BROTHER about what could probably the MOST IMPORTANT DECISION IN YOUR LIFE AT THIS POINT NOTHING LIKE BEING SUCH A SELFISH BRAT?!"

"Sora...it's best for everyone. That's why I made the decision in the first place-because I know that everyone would benefit from it."

Sora laughed bitterly at his brother's explanation. "You call that an explanation? Pathetic. How would that be beneficial to everyone of us?"

Roxas let out a little laugh. "Everyone wants me to do this, don't you see that, Sora? Everyone hates me. Everyone wants me to stay away from him/her. They all think that I'm a freak. They're even annoyed with my very presence. What's there for me to stay for? I've lost my friends, I've lost my gang, heck I even lost the woman I love. What's left for me here? Nothing."

"Y-you're lying! Th-that's not true! Everyone would want you to stay! How can you even say such things?!"

"Didn't you hear what Hayner just said a few days ago? He said that I was so annoying that he wished that I wasn't even his friend anymore. He said that I was so frustrating and that I should get a life. He said that I was an emotionally-constipated brat and that I should just get lost. Didn't you hear all the rants that he and the others spat out earlier this week?"

Sora cringed inwardly at the memory. He indeed knew, but he believed that his friends didn't mean to sound so...detrimental. "I know that, Rox. But I'm sure that they don't mean it that way. They were frustrated-no, angry, because of the way you acted over the past few months. You can't blame them, Rox, you really were being such a brat."

"Maybe I was, but that still doesn't change my mind. I'm going through with this, Sora, no matter what."

"Rox! They were clouded with emotion, that's why they were able to say such things! You know that!"

"I'm going through with this." Roxas reiterated as he shook his head.

"As for her...to hell with that! You're going to throw away your friendship with all of your friends just for a chance to get away from a girl?! Are you really crazy?! Or are you just totally dumb?!"

"I am actually doing you all a favor. Once this is all over and you let me be, there'll be no more Roxas, there'll be no more emotionally-constipated bastard, there'll be no more lovesick twin, there'll be no more airhead blonde in your lives. I'll finally be free of my title as a 'burden' to all of you. You'll never have to worry about someone getting all emotional because his girl left him after I leave. Isn't that what you always wanted? All of you?"

"Rox...I admit...I was quite annoyed with you for being incredibly emotional over her, but I completely understand. You love her. I know what it feels like. I'm sorry if I ever snapped at you or said bad things about you behind your back. I'm really sorry bro. I admit, I did rant and rave about your behavior. But that was because you didn't even try to help yourself. You didn't even try to move on. I know it's a dumb excuse, but that was why I was able to say the things that I said. The same goes for Hayner and the others."

"I believe you, Sor. I know that you would never lie to me. But still, Roxas has made up his mind. There's nothing that's going to change that. Like I said, think of it as a favor. You'll finally get the chance to focus your attention solemnly on Kairi with my decision. Don't you want that? That's what you always wished for-that I stop crying so that you would no longer spend the time to comfort me or listen to me. I am granting you that wish, Sora. Can't you see that? Same goes for the gang. No one would even worry about me after this. I promise."

"Roxas..."

"Save it, Sora. I understand that you don't mean that. But still...nothing's stopping me. Sorry, Sora."

With that, Sora finally surrendered. He let go of his brother's collar and sat back down helplessly. He closed his eyes and inwardly beat himself up for saying all those things about his emotionally unstable brother.

Roxas quietly sat back down beside him and casted his gaze towards the night sky. Sora sighed in defeat. He slumped his shoulders and mentally blacked out. What could be the reason as to why his brother would do such a thing? He knew that it wasn't solely because of him and his friends. He knew that the desire of his friends to leave wasn't the only reason behind Roxas' decision. There had to be something else...or rather...someone else...

"It's because of her...isn't it?"

Roxas sighed, but smiled and nodded. "She's another reason."

"Care to tell me why? Roxas, she's moved on ages ago. Won't you ever move on?"

"Sor, I don't think that I could ever move on. There are too many memories, too many things left unsaid. The fact that she's going out with Riku already doesn't make things any easier."

"Rox, I already told you, the first step in moving on is believing that you can actually move on."

"I know, but I can't bring myself to forget her. I don't want to forget her. I would rather die lonely than forget her. She's too important to me."

"You still love her...don't you?"

"I could never not love her."

"I see. But why would you leave for her?"

"She's been lonely...she doesn't want to interact with her friends anymore. She has built walls around her heart and she's not going to let anyone in except for Riku. She's become an introvert."

"And I never understood why." Sora added with a shake of his head.

"Isn't it obvious? It's because I'm still here. I keep hanging out with you guys, that's why she doesn't even bother to spend time with all of you. My very presence annoys her. Whenever I'm around, she would ignore all of us. Simply because you guys are with me. That's why she's ignoring all of you lately."

"How can you say that? Even if it were true?"

"Because I saw her hanging out with Kairi and Olette yesterday. I wasn't around to listen to Kairi or Olette's advice, so they both decided to hang out. They bumped into Naminé, then the three of them hung out. Naminé spent time with them because I wasn't around. If that's not enough, I saw Naminé chatting with Hayner and Xion in the hallway a couple of days ago. She only interacts with you guys if I'm not around. So I decided to do her a favor and leave, so that way, she wouldn't have to ignore you guys and you can finally get your friend back."

Sora couldn't believe the words that he was hearing from his brother. "You would sacrifice your friendship with all of us just so that Naminé could develop her own friendship with us?"

"In a nutshell, yes."

"You don't have to do this, Rox. Not even for Naminé. I don't care if you love her. The fact that she ignores the gang every time you're with us is her problem. Let her deal with it."

"But I can't stand her being away from her friends. I love her, Sora. I would gladly suffer just to see her smile."

"Goodness. You're so whipped."

"Yeah, whipped over a girl who's not even mine. Besides, I would also be doing our parents a favor. They wouldn't be paying anything, since it's a full scholarship. See? Everyone benefits. Our parents do, you and our friends do, Naminé and Riku do and most importantly, I do. I get to go to college for free. Not only that, but I also have the chance to fulfill my dreams of becoming a professional athlete."

Sora tried to come up with a good reason to keep him from leaving, but sadly, he found none. He was right. Everyone would benefit from his decision. There's nothing he can do. "I guess..." Sora just sighed. Roxas rested a hand on his older brother's shoulder. "But Roxas, remember...you were never a burden. To me, at least."

Roxas smiled and nodded. "I know, Sora. I understand everything. I understand why you said those things. I know that you didn't mean them that way. But still, you won't stop me."

"I understand that you're gonna leave...but you're coming back, right? Come visit us during graduation!" Sora exclaimed hopefully.

"Sorry Sora...I'm never coming back..."

Sora's spirits were dampened at the sound of those words. Roxas eyed him guiltily. "Sorry dude...I'm not coming back...I'll have to practice sports during the holidays if I am to make it in the pros."

Sora felt tears cascade down his cheeks once again. He was going to lose his brother. It felt as if someone just ripped his heart out. After a few minutes of crying, Sora wiped his eyes and faced his brother. "Well, I guess the only thing I can do is support you. I'm with you then. You are my little brother...after all."

Roxas smiled gratefully and patted him on the back. "Thanks, big brother."

Since it was probably the last time they would ever hang out like this, Sora and Roxas both shifted the conversation to more...pleasing topics. They reminisced and talked about the things that made their lives so much worth living. They talked about their plans in the future. They talked about everything that they could to make them laugh.

When midnight came, they knew that all things come to an end, so they decided to travel back home. However, before they did so, the boys stopped by Naminé's house. Sora assisted his brother in climbing up the sleeping girl's window. When Roxas got in, he smiled jovially at his sleeping love.

He silently approached her and knelt down beside her sleeping form. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as he continued to watch the sleeping angel sleep peacefully. As he stared into her face, a plethora of memories came rushing back to his head. He remembered every single memory of them together, whether good or bad. The late-night conversations, the long walks along the beach shores, the romantic dinners, the sweet kisses, the warm hugs, the bashful smiles, the gleeful jokes, the mirthful giggles and even the stupid arguments. He just had to smile.

It was a bittersweet smile. For that was when he truly realized that those memories will be nothing but echoes of a distant past. His heart sank at the fact that he would never ever get to share those experiences with her again. He finally accepted the fact that they could never regain what they have lost. Although, he also realized, that after what he's about to do, they will finally be free-the both of them. Free from the excruciating chains of a love in peril.

He nodded to himself and leaned in. It was time to end the charade. He kissed her on the forehead, then on her cheeks, then on her neck, then on her nose, then finally, on her lips. He relished the opportunity of kissing his first love for the last time. Roxas took his time, memorizing the sweet taste and the soft feel of her pink lips. When he was on the verge of losing his breath, he pulled away slowly. He stared at his angel again and caressed her cheek.

Tears threatened to fall from his azure eyes, but for some reason, they never did. He never cried. Because he knew, that this was goodbye, and that he has no regrets whatsoever. He pulled out a neatly-folded paper from his pocket, then slipped it into her left hand. He gave her one last loving gaze. He stared at her intently...for the last time.

"Goodbye, Naminé. I'm sorry for everything that I've done. I'm sorry for causing you all that pain. But you're free now. I'm letting you go. I love you. Don't ever forget that." Roxas kissed her once more, then stood up to leave. Before he went outside the window, he glanced at her and smiled again. "Farewell, my angel." With that, he left.

Three hours later, Roxas packed his things. His parents and Sora got up early to help him fix his things for college. After packing up, they sat the bags on the car and drove to the airport. The whole ride was silent. His parents and Sora kept glancing at Roxas from time-to-time, finding him staring out the window. Sora wondered why for a brief moment, but then he realized- he was saying goodbye to the city. He was saying goodbye to his home. Sora couldn't help but let a tear roll down his left eye at the sight. He never knew that his brother would ever have to leave like he was going to.

Eventually, the family arrived at the airport. They all sat near the gates and huddled around Roxas. Roxas took the time to listen to what his parents had to say to him. His parents lectured him one last time and told him everything that he needed to hear. In the end, after all the i love yous and the i will miss yous, Roxas hugged his parents and kissed them goodbye. Then he turned to his older twin brother, and hugged him. The twins exchanged a few words, words of farewell, words of encouragement, words of comfort and words of oaths.

"Take care of her, Sora. I know that Riku will be there for her, but she will need another friend that she can count on. Please, be there for her. Do this, as a favor for me." Roxas requested.

Sora nodded his head vehemently. "Of course, bro."

"Thanks bro, you're the best." Roxas mumbled as he hugged him again.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Rox." Sora muttered as he sobbed into his brother's shirt.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Sora." Roxas replied as he fought back his tears.

_"This is the final call-time for Flight 1198, bound for Hollow Bastion. Passengers, please proceed to the gates, we will be leaving shortly. Thank you."_

I pulled away and nodded to my family one last time. I grabbed my bags and headed to the plane. Before I entered the plane doors however, I took one last glance behind my family. They all smiled and waved at me. I reciprocated, then turned around to enter the plane.

The plane took off momentarily. He stared at Twilight Town below him, as it continued to grow smaller. He remembered everyone- his family, his brother, his friends, most importantly, her.

She may never get to know all of the sacrifices that he made for her to be happy. But in the end, what's important is that she is happy. Now that he has left, she will finally be able to move forward with her life. That is enough for him. She will no longer be bothered by the presence of the boy whom she hated. She has Riku now anyways. He may not be by her side, but at least, he has done his part to make her smile again.

With that thought, Roxas closed his eyes, and prepared to face a new life in Hollow Bastion.

**A/N: So there ya have it! I know, I suck! I haven't written in a while, so I may be rusty. Sorry about that y'all. Please leave a review to give me some insights on my story. Actually, I have written a full-story of this one. It's just that I don't know what your feedbacks will be, that's why I released it's last chapter as a one-shot. Let me know if you guys want the full-story. Thanks!**


End file.
